


Spice of Life

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Fic, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, friendly competition gone awry, this is what happens when you use the big pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: An eating competition that heats up more than initially intended
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a trade with my best friend who wanted some embarrassed Raihan. It's been a long ass time since I wrote anything kinky and I feel a little out of practice.

It’s been a while since they’ve been able to go camping together. Not since they were teenagers really. They’ve both just been so busy. But with a new champion, Leon’s finding it almost hard to keep busy. He’s not used to all the downtime again. 

Raihan invites himself along, knowing that Leon will get horribly lost if he isn’t there to help him out. It’s endearing at times and concerning at others. And Raihan would really rather not be concerned for an entire week (or more) with Leon out in the wilderness by himself. You can’t truly get lost out there what with it being contained between all the towns, but he still worries. Not that he would ever admit that. But Leon seems excited. He’s always excited, but this feels different. It reminds Raihan of when they were a bit younger, when they didn’t have so much responsibility. 

Camp is set up fairly quickly and Leon, in his overwhelming amount of zeal, ends up making what he would probably call a Champion’s amount of curry. He used the big pot, most likely forgetting that they did not have ten pokemon to feed, but only two along with themselves. And they didn’t eat nearly as much as one might have thought. So the two of them were left with a decent amount of dark red curry with only minimal containers to store the remainder in. It was then that Leon suggested that they just finish it off, while having a sort of...competition to see who could finish more of it off.

Now, this isn’t their typical sort of competition, but Raihan is never one to back down from a challenge. And he can’t deny that the spiciness of the dish hasn’t wet his appetite. He’d already been considering going back for seconds, but now with the chance of beating Leon at something he plows head first into the task. 

It isn’t until he’s already scraping the remains of his fourth plate onto his spoon that he realizes that Leon is still on his first plate, leisurely chewing the soft berries and rice. After the fifth plate, and a cramp in his stomach, thankfully hidden beneath his hoodie, that Raihan realizes he’s been had. He tugs the hoodie down over his torso, trying to keep it down over his distended stomach. He was just glad that he tended to keep wear clothes fairly loose.

His predicament took a turn however when Leon asked him if he was already done, getting up to get a second plate finally, taking Raihan’s plate as well to give him another serving. He wants to stop, he does, but his pride won’t let him. It’s slow going that plate, cramps wracking his stomach with every swallow. He stops mid bite when he notices that Leon isn’t even eating any more and is instead just watching him with this intense look in his gold eyes that make Raihan feel...self conscious. He again tugs his hoodie down over his stomach where it’s started showing a sliver of his dark skin. He felt his cheeks get hot and had to stop eating. 

He felt himself heat up when he hears Leon shift beside him, and not just from all of the hot, spicy food he’d had either. It takes all his will power not to let out the most undignified noise when Leon’s suddenly straddling his hips, pressing him back onto the sleeping back he’s sitting on and pushing his hoodie up over his stomach. And when Leon ran his palms up the taut skin there, Raihan had to cover his face with his own, too embarassed to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

He only pulled his hands away when Leon pulled him up by the front of his shirt to crush their lips together, tongue instantly seeking the other man’s in a deep, passionate kiss. Raihan had to lean back on his arms in order to keep the two of them stable, unable to hold onto Leon like he’d like to. Instead he had to ride out the wave of passion that Leon had directed at him. 

Raihan felt himself started to get hard under his boyfriend when he felt Leon’s hand slip up his jaw to slip his thumb into Raihan’s mouth while they kissed, a sign that he wanted the taller man to part his jaws which he did willingly, shivering when Leon licked into his mouth once he did. He didn’t know what was so hot about it, but he loved when Leon would do that. It was so demanding. It’s all he can do not to lose it right then and there.

It wasn’t long before Leon moved off his lap, instead moving to shove him back down and drag him closer by his thighs, positioning his hips between them to grind them against Raihan’s hips and subsequently, the underside of his swollen stomach, making him let out a low growl deep in his chest. And while they’d been together for quite some time, Raihan’s felt a little exposed like this, attempting to pull his hoodie back down over his stomach, but was stopped when Leon reached forward to instead give his stomach a small jostle. 

“I think you could fit more next time~” he hummed, lips curling away from his own teeth as he built up a rhythm of grinding their hips together, making Raihan writhe beneath him at the new, strange sensation. He couldn’t say that it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but...if Leon liked it, he supposed he could get used to it. But for now he decided to focus simply on the heavy petting and making out his boyfriend seemed to be in the mood for.


End file.
